Desideratum
by heylalaa
Summary: RaidouNagi; — Deretan keping heksagonal mulai mengalir. Dan kau tak ingin semua ini berakhir.


**Fandom: **Devil Summoner 2**  
Pairing: **Raidou/Nagi**  
Warning: **Post-game, AU.**  
Disclaimer: **DSRK 2 © Atlus**  
Notes: **Untuk leaflett. M-maaf banget saya teramat sangat telat untuk membuat fic ini. Saya tahu saya abal—dan saya sangat tahu kalau fic ini juga sama abalnya dengan saya. W-walau begitu, semoga kau mau menerima persembahan ini, chiisa. (Ngarep sekali anda ini. --')**  
****Notes2: **Bagian depan dan bagian terakhir fic ini, sedikit-banyak terinspirasi dari **Tap Tik Tik Tap**, sebuah fic yang teramat sangat keren karya **Kirisha Zwingli**.**  
**

* * *

**—Desideratum—  
**© heylalaa

* * *

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

"_Raidou—"_

_Langkah kaki terhenti. Kepalanya menoleh menanti. Mulutmu bergerak dalam bingung. Suara-suara dalam pikiran terus berdengung._

_Seulas senyum tiba-tiba terukir. Memaksa otakmu berhenti berpikir. Deretan keping heksagonal mulai mengalir. Dan kau—kau tak ingin semua ini berakhir._

* * *

Sejak kecil, Nagi tidak pernah menyukai musim dingin.

Bulir-bulir salju meluncur dari langit, begitu perlahan dan tak ada suara apapun yang berani mengganggu keindahannya. Seolah-olah seluruh elemen alam terdiam untuk mendengarkan tangisan sang angkasa. Seakan-akan fenomena ini adalah drama yang takkan pernah terulang lagi, dan semua makhluk ingin menyaksikannya walau hanya sekali.

Bunga-bunga kecil yang rapuh akan layu di tengah permainan ini. Merunduk dan sirna di tengah hamparan putih yang mencekam. Tunduk di bawah perintah para salju yang mengambil tahta matahari, mendesaknya untuk bersembunyi di balik awan dan meninggalkan panggung pertunjukan. Membiarkan pepohonan kelelahan meminta kehangatan. Mengabaikan binatang-binatang yang berlarian dan melompat ke sana kemari untuk menghindari hujaman dingin dunia.

Sangat sulit bagi Nagi untuk mencintai suasana seperti ini, secara teori.

Ketika ia berlari di tengah hutan untuk mengejar Geirin, ia akan kesulitan karena tumpukan salju terus menghadang langkah-langkah pendeknya. Bagaikan barikade yang menjauhkan gadis cilik itu dari penopang hidupnya. Suhu dingin ini pun teramat sangat mengikat kebebasannya. Tak jarang membuat bibir membiru dan menyebabkan luka kecil di permukaannya yang lembut. Tak lupa untuk merantai kaki dan tangannya, membekukan di tengah taburan kemilau heksagonal itu. Mengaburkan pandangan kala siang. Meniupkan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang di waktu malam.

Dibalik kecantikan yang teramat memukau, Nagi tak bisa menemukan satu hal pun yang mampu membuatnya menyukai musim ini.

Menurut terkaannya, tak ada yang sanggup hidup di tengah musim mematikan seperti ini. Para bunga manis itu, dengan warna yang cerah dan jauh lebih menghangatkan daripada sang surya, akan mati karena kehilangan nutrisi dan cahaya yang selalu menjadi makanannya sepanjang masa. Hewan-hewan juga akan ikut mengalami nasib yang sama. Kedinginan tanpa memiliki rumah, atau mungkin ditembak dan dikuliti—dijadikan makan malam oleh seseorang yang tidak bisa menemukan sayur di ladangnya.

Itu sangat menyedihkan, kau tahu. Beberapa saat mereka hidup, lalu dalam hitungan detik mereka menghilang. Namun, sekejam apapun kedengarannya, itulah yang kausebut sebagai takdir. Laksana jarum jam yang terus berputar. Suatu waktu akan ada yang menangis dan menghirup oksigen pertamanya di dunia ini, sementara di lain tempat, akan ada yang tersenyum dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya untuk melangkah ke singgasana yang lebih baik.

Mungkin karena itulah tatkala semua ini terjadi—ketika Raidou terjatuh di depan matanya, hitam jubah bercampur dengan merah darah, dan putih salju yang kini tak lagi suci; kala pedang terlempar jauh di belakang, pistol terhempas menabrak batang pohon terdekat, dan percikan darah kental menodai lekuk wajah simetrisnya, Nagi berhipotesis bahwa semua ini adalah suatu kesalahan. Tentu saja bukan kesalahan Raidou, atau Akane, atau Narumi dan Tae, atau mungkin High Pixie. Bukan kesalahan salah seorang dari mereka.

Tapi kesalahan musim ini—cuaca pembunuh ini. Bak pedang menawan yang telah diasah selama bertahun-tahun, begitu tajam dan siap menebas siapapun yang melaluinya.

* * *

Sulit untuk tidak menghadirkan pilihan kata '_kematian_' dalam batasan-batasan deduksi yang Nagi ciptakan saat ini. Apalagi bila di seberang sana terdapat sebuah halaman yang tidak lagi hidup. Taman yang telah kehilangan warna-warna pelanginya. Dimana dahulu selalu dihiasi oleh semak-semak belukar berserta rerumputan segar, ditambahi kupu-kupu beragam warna yang berterbangan di sekitar. Namun sayang, kini taman itu hanya ditemani oleh rantai kristal-kristal salju yang melaksa tumpah dari atas cakrawala, berubah menjadi lembaran polos yang meneriakkan kekosongan.

Nagi menoleh ke arah pintu kamar tempat Raidou tertidur (untuk sementara waktu, ia berbisik pelan, berusaha meyakinkan diri). Kemudian ia memejamkan mata, menghirup udara perlahan dan menghembuskannya secara teratur. Dalam hati, ia berharap agar waktu cepat berputar. Musim segera berganti dan mentari kembali membanjiri dunia ini dengan sinarnya yang menghangatkan. Supaya sewaktu ia membuka mata, yang ia lihat bukan lagi hamparan putih yang beradu dengan merah gelap.

Melainkan Raidou. Lelaki dengan tatapan lurus tanpa keraguan, kilatan devosi yang terpatri di bola mata beningnya, dan... dan—segala hal yang Nagi inginkan.

Lalu dalam hening, perempuan itu menggumamkan sebuah nama. "Raidou—"

(Sementara di malam hari, terkadang ia menyepuhkan nama lain, selagi menatap ke arah kaca jendela yang terhalang oleh uap-uap air, berharap ia bisa melihat bayangan seseorang di balik kaca tersebut.

"_Jouhei_—")

Dan ia selalu menutup permintaan itu dengan tatapan mata yang menerawang ke depan, disertai dua patah kalimat yang sama, "—cepatlah bangun."

* * *

Menurut spekulasi yang telah Nagi bentuk, semua ini berlangsung terlalu lama. Waktu seakan sedang bermain dengannya; melukiskan genangan darah di atas salju dan bulir airmata yang mengalir jatuh ke tanah dan suara hati yang retak ke dalam kalbu. Menorehkan deretan keping salju untuk menghalangi pemikiran logisnya. Menyembunyikan matahari—berusaha mengabadikan butir-butir beku kebiruan itu di permukaan bumi.

Lambat, sangat lambat, kakinya mulai berjalan tanpa arah.

Tapi tak jarang ia menemukan dirinya berada di kamar ini. Menatap ke arah guratan wajah tanpa ego yang tertidur. Merindukan apa yang ada di balik kelopak mata yang terkatup. Ingin mendengarkan sekali lagi setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir yang sedang terkunci itu (dan ia tidak bisa menggambarkan satu pun teori tentang dimana keberadaan kunci tersebut).

Ada saatnya ketika ia bergerak maju dan diam terpaku di tempat. Bingung ingin berkata apa. Tidak tahu bagaimana cara menumpahkan segala hal yang ia simpan di dalam hatinya itu dengan benar. Dan mungkin karena itulah, ia hanya mampu duduk bersimpuh, berdoa dan memohon semoga tangan yang sedang digenggamnya ini sanggup menunjukkan sedikit pergerakan—walau hanya sesingkat apapun.

Namun ada kalanya pula sembari Nagi menggamit tangan Raidou, ia membisikkan beberapa bait kata secara perlahan. Membiarkan kesunyian yang berada di sekelilingnya mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang mengalir dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang—

"Ada waktu untuk tertidur dan ada waktu untuk bergerak," ujarnya pelan seraya ia mengencangkan pegangannya, seolah berharap agar tangan Raidou membalas genggaman itu, "Pilihan mana yang—secara teori—seharusnya engkau lakukan saat ini?"

—tak pernah terjawab sekali pun.

Tak apa, tentu saja. Ia sudah dapat memprediksikan hal ini dengan sangat baik. Terlalu baik, malah.

Dan karena itulah ia terdiam.

Karena—karena semua ini terasa menyakitkan, kau tahu. Bila ia bertanya dan terus bertanya sesuka hati, namun ia tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban apapun walau orang yang ia tanyai kini berada di sini. Rasanya seperti engkau ingin bergandengan dengan pantulan dirimu di kaca. Terasa dekat tetapi ternyata begitu jauh.

* * *

"Nagi."

Tanpa menoleh, Nagi dapat mengetahui siapa yang memanggil namanya itu. Ia sudah hapal—teramat sangat hapal—akan suara itu. Suara yang selalu menemaninya sejak dahulu. Mendendangkan dengan lembut senandung nina bobo di waktu malam dan meneriakkan sapaan selamat pagi di kala cahaya mentari mulai terlihat. Mengeluarkan berbagai rengekan dan keluhan yang tidak penting, namun ada saatnya pula melontarkan nasehat-nasehat yang berguna.

High Pixie, yang bagi Nagi merupakan ibu dan kakak dan adik yang tidak pernah dimilikinya.

Dengan mencoba memanggil keluar seperti itu, ia berusaha mengingatkan Nagi untuk tidak hanya berdiam diri di sini. Ia harus bangkit dan melangkah maju. Berusaha merealisasikan permohonan dan harapan yang ia terus lantunkan dengan berusaha, bukan hanya duduk diam seperti ini. Tidak memperbolehkan salju-salju itu menghentikan jam kehidupannya—dan juga Raidou.

Mungkin saja Nagi lebih memilih untuk terus bersimpuh di sini, di samping tempat tidur ini tanpa ada tujuan apapun. Hanya terpaku, bernapas begitu pelan dan menatap ke arah kaca berserta uap-uap air yang menghalangi, atau sesekali melirik perapian dan berpikir bagaimana api-api itu berkobar begitu besar dan kuat di tengah dinginnya musim ini.

Atau mungkin hanya menatap wajah Raidou, mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

Tapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang akan Raidou lakukan dalam situasi seperti ini, dan ia tahu akan hal itu. Karenanya, Nagi bangkit dan melangkah ke luar kamar ini. Mengambil kembali kepingan-kepingan mozaik yang Raidou tinggalkan. Lalu, membawa semua itu bersamanya, sembari tetap _percaya_.

* * *

Suatu saat nanti ia akan terbangun oleh kicauan burung-burung mungil dan sinar mentari yang menghangatkan. Lalu ia akan melompat turun dari ranjang dan mengusap matanya yang masih setengah terbuka.

Kemudian, sewaktu ia membuka pintu kamar—yang akan ia lihat adalah lapisan-lapisan putih yang telah mencair, matahari yang memancarkan pijarnya dengan begitu terang, hijau rerumputan dan warna pelangi milik kupu-kupu yang menari-nari di taman, dan... dan—Raidou.

Bukan—Jouhei.

"Seorang Kuzunoha takkan pernah melanggar janjinya, 'kan?" Itulah yang akan pemuda itu katakan untuk pertama kalinya.

Sementara Nagi, ia takkan sanggup membalas. Ia hanya akan menangis.

* * *

_Kaki-kakinya mulai kembali bergerak. Bersamaan dengan awan-awan yang berarak. Tetapi kau terdiam dengan hati di dalam kotak. Mengapa kau tak coba berontak?_

"_Ra—Jouhei!"_

_Kepalanya menoleh sekali lagi. Menunggu apa yang ingin kaubagi._

_Kau coba hirup udaramu. Kau coba atur napasmu. Ini adalah saat yang kau nantikan. Tentu saja takkan kau lewatkan._

"_Kalahkan dia," kau katakan, "Namun dalam proses itu, jangan biarkan dirimu terbunuh."_

_Lalu badanmu mulai membeku. Ekspresi ikut berubah kaku. Sedangkan ia tak juga membalas. Membuat wajahmu menjadi panas._

_Kemudian jauh di depan, ia membentuk senyum. Memberikan bunga harapan, walau hanya sekuntum. Menyajikan jawaban 'ya' secara tidak langsung. Membebaskan hatimu yang selama ini terpasung._

_Dan bulir-bulir salju tak berhenti mengalir. Sementara kau—kau tak ingin semua ini berakhir._

_

* * *

_

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Notes3: **M-maaf kalau OOC dan abal dan terlalu banyak pengulangan kata atau kalau ada beberapa misstypo bertebaran. Saya sudah coba cek, tapi siapa tahu ada bagian-bagian yang terlewatkan oleh mata saya yang memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu nggak teliti.  
**Notes4: **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Erm, bersedia memberi secuil review untuk saya yang kelaparan ini? :)**  
**


End file.
